robbins_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
BunnyHops
BunnyHops is a character that appears in the game Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a little girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a significant obstacle for the Player. Description Her in-game sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl with a skipping rope. She wears a blue, long-sleeved dress with green pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown, white and black hair, a smile, and a big nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes possibly indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyes. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. She does not appear to jump over the rope when it comes down. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch because mystman12 made voices for her. Personality Bunnyhops's personality ranges from being inconsistent to inscrutable, as her voice and mannerisms are illogical and uncanny. Whenever she is happy such as laughing, cheerfully seeking a playmate or congratulating the player for winning her game, she always maintains a flat and deadpan tone in her voice. Her few genuine responses are when she is upset, specifically her outcry when she has her rope cut by the player. Despite this, she is apparently very social and seeks to company of fellow students to play with during the game. She seems entirely optimistic about being friends with others and is unprepared for hostility, which will leave her upset and confused for a time. Role General BunnyHops will roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle. If she spots the Player while not on cool-down, she will immediately chase the Player at high speed until she either loses track of or catches them. The Player will be unable to move until they complete her mini-game. She will force the Player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault; otherwise, the Player will have to restart from the first jump. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position correctly in order to successfully jump. During the mini-game, the Player's stamina will refill due to them not being able to move. After successfully jumping rope or using Safety Scissors on her, BunnyHops will leave, and the Player will be free to walk again. Fifteen seconds will pass before she can catch the Player again. If the Player uses Safety Scissors on her jump rope, it will be cut and she will say "Aww! That makes me sad!" Her smile will turn into a frown before leaving. While the Player is halted by BunnyHops, other characters such as Robbin, Socky (if the Player has 7 notebooks), Principal Roy (if he catches the Player breaking the School Rules), 40DBOX, and Cleaner can all still affect the Player upon contact. In the case of Robbin, this can lead to his catching of the Player. 40DBOX and Cleaner can interrupt her mini-game by pushing the Player away from her. Even while the Player is jumping rope, a GDRINK can be used if the Player has it. Using a GDRINK on BunnyHops while the Player is jumping rope will push her, but will not interrupt the mini-game. The Player can make BunnyHops go away by simply walking around a corner, due to BunnyHops forgetting the Player's location as soon as they are out of her sight. Trivia * Bunnyhops's scribbly-looking appearance, especially the eyes and hair, seems to be based on the YouTuber PilotRedSun's art-style, yet a bit more comparable to his " nesquik rabbit" video. * Currently, BunnyHops is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or photos. * BunnyHops from the classic edition will spawn in the middle of the left hall from the school's left wing. This was proven by hacking. * In the game files, there are unused voice lines where BunnyHops counts up to 10. *BunnyHops was originally called "Hip Hop" * This is the only NPC to have her own theme. * In previous versions, BunnyHops could enter rooms randomly. Currently, she will only enter a room if she's following the Player. *BunnyHops sad sprite was originally changed in Robbin's Basics Full Game Demo files, but the sprite is ported in Robbin's Basics 1.4.3V. * Cutting BunnyHops's jump rope with Safety Scissors is meant to be against the "No Bullying" rule of the school, though the Principal Roy doesn't put the Player into detention for doing so. Gallery Ingame = Sprites BunnyHops_Animated_Sprite.gif|Bunnyhops animated sprite. JumpRope_None-sharedassets2.assets-69.png|BunnyHops frowning when the Safety Scissors are used to cut her rope and skip the mini game. ;Other Textures BunnyHops_Poster.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. JumpRope.gif|BunnyHops skipping rope. ;Prototype Playtime_Poster-sharedassets2.assets-172.png|Playtime's old description in the Principal's Office. |-|Screenshots = ;Robbin's Basics Classic Np1cfO.png|BunnyHops from the V1.4.3 (current) screenshot. Category:Characters Category:It,s School Characters